EP-A-1 769 681 teaches a method and device for mechanically processing a cluster of organs of a slaughtered animal wherein the cluster is taken out of and separated from the body of the slaughtered animal. A clamping device is used to fix a particular organ within the cluster, and the cluster is conveyed along a predetermined path. Tissue connections in the cluster are then broken on the basis of the spatial orientation of the cluster, which is derived from the spot where the concerning organ is clamped.
In general, methods and processing lines for mechanically processing an organ or organs taken out of slaughtered poultry with the aim to harvest the separate organs from the organ package are suffering from diverse problems such as organ packages or organs thereof are lost during processing, damage occurs to organs such as the liver and the heart, and unintentionally certain organs such as gallbladders are not removed or organs are not entirely separated and cause obstructions in the processing line. Further problems are connected to the use of huge amounts of water and energy. Notably, the processing lines of the prior art also include many parts and are expensive while such lines are still suffering from the problem that the organ packages are not handled well.